December
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah dengan ingatan tersendat-sendat di bulan Desember dari seorang wanita bersurai Indigo. "Sedikit sekali yang aku ingat. Waktu itu aku hanya ingat: jauh. Jauh dan lama-lama sekali... Dibulan Desember yang dingin... Salju turun dan bertumpuk. Kamu dan aku berjalan bersisian, saling menggenggam tangan." Warning Inside, Be-careful


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

December © Saitou senichi

Perhatian! Kekurangan disana-sini, AU, OOC, sudut pandang berubah-ubah, alur maju mundur, rush plot.

―_SasuHina―_

_._

_._

―_December―_

_Sedikit sekali yang aku ingat. Waktu itu aku hanya ingat: jauh. Jauh dan lama-lama sekali... Dibulan Desember yang dingin... Salju turun dan bertumpuk. Kamu dan aku berjalan bersisian, saling menggenggam tangan._

_Jejak kaki yang dalam saat itu, mengiringi kita. Tangan hangat. Sedikit tetesan darah. Rambut yang memutih karena salju... Dan semua itu hilang, sebagian ingatanku dan wajahmu... Semua hilang diakhir bulan Desember._

.

.

Salju turun dengan perlahan. Lampu jalanan yang berwarna keemasan sedikit remang, menyinari jalanan pinggiran kota London. Sosok seorang wanita yang memakai topi bulu Russia terdiam di sisi kursi besi itu. Menatap satu titik menuju kristal salju yang turun dengan perlahan.

Kristal salju turun melewati kedua mata uniknya, dan jatuh diatas talapak tangannya yang tidak terlindungi sarung tangan. Merasakan dingin yang menjalar di telapak tangan, urung membuatnya bergidik.

Terdengar suara gesekan salju dan tapal sepatu mendekatinya. Lalu berhenti tepat beberapa langkah dibelakang wanita itu, pria bersurai pirang itu bertanya. "Masih mencoba mengingat?"

"_Far away... Long ago..."_ ia mengenakan sarung tangan, menghangatkan lengannya yang sedikit membiru. "Entah, tapi aku rasa. Ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi dibulan Desember."

"Ini sudah limabelas tahun berlalu, kau masih tidak bisa mengingatnya," itu pernyataan darinya. "Apa tidak sebaiknya, kau lupakan saja? Hinata."

"Tidak bisa," ia berbalik menghadap pria itu sembari mengenakan sarung tangan. "Setiap awal bulan Desember dan salju turun, perasaan itu seakan memanggil-mangil. Aku tidak tahu... Naruto."

Naruto menghela napas pelan, menimbulkan uap putih keluar dari mulutnya. "Ya sudah, itu hak-mu, tapi sebaiknya kita pulang―hatsyiii! Brrr disini dingin sekali."

"Eh? Ma..maafkan aku, a-ayo kita pulang." Sesalnya.

Mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan kursi besi dekat lampu itu dengan tumpukan salju yang semakin tebal.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan dengan design sedemikian rupa, memberikan efek hangat. Dengan lantai kayu, dan sinar lilin yang menyinari sudut ruangan. Terlihat anak kecil dengan piyama putih melompat-lompat di atas ranjang. Menimbulkan suara gesekan per dan derit kaki ranjang.

"Hinata! Hinata!" suara cempreng anak perempuan itu memanggil, mencari perhatian pada wanita yang tengah meletakan beberapa lilin. "Ceritakan aku sesuatu, agar aku tidak terlalu takut tidur di tengah mati listrik ini," anak perempuan itu berhenti melompat kemudian terduduk.

Hinata berjalan mendekati anak perempuan itu. "Bagaimana aku percaya kalau kau ketakutan ditengah kegelapan, dengan tingkah ceria begitu? Ino." Mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mencolek hidung anak itu.

"Ish." Ino merajuk.

Dengan pelan, Hinata membaringkan tubuh Ino lalu menyelimutinya. "Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan sesuatu."

"Apa yang akan kau ceritakan? Aku bosan dengan dongeng-dongeng biasa." Ino memperhatikan Hinata yang meletakan sebuah kursi kayu disamping ranjangnya.

"Ini kisah yang berbeda," Hinata tersenyum menyadari mata Ino tak henti-henti memperhatikan gerakannya. "Judulnya '_December_'."

"_December_?" ia melafalkan dengan aksen British yang kental. "Bukankah itu nama bulan di kalender?"

"Uh-huh," ia mengambil kotak musik yang berada diatas nakas, lalu memutar kuncinya. "December..." ucapannya beriringan dengan suara dentingan lembut yang keluar dari kotak tembaga dengan warna cokelat itu. "_Far away... Long ago... Things I yern to remember someone holds me safe and warm... In once upon a December._" Hinata menyenandungkan kalimat itu dengan suara lembutnya, membuat mata Ino berbinar.

Kedua mata Hinata menatap bayangan hitam dirinya di dinding. Pandangan menerawang dengan ingatan masalalu yang tersisa. Tidak ada salahnya menceritakan kisah masalalunya sendiri, meski hanya sedikit. "Jauh sekali, negara itu terletak jauh dari sini. Dan kejadian ini terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu... Seorang gadis kecil dengan mantel lusuh berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah manor. Menatap taman manor yang tertutup salju, ia berdiri dengan boneka beruang besar dengan busa yang sedikit mencuat disana-sini. Menunggu... "

"Apakah ia menunggu pangeran?" sela Ino yang dijawab dengan gelengan pelan.

"Entahlah... Akupun lupa," Hinata menggigit pelan pipi bagian dalamnya. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "yang aku ingat. Gadis kecil itu tetap menunggu meski penjaga mengusirnya. Ketika senja tiba... Saat gadis kecil itu hendak pergi, sebuah lengan..." Hinata memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut, ini sebuah kemajuan. Biasanya ia tidak bisa mengingat lebih jauh. Ino menatap Hinata dengan pandangan polos, melihat alis Hinata yang bertaut. "...dengan jemari hangat menggenggam kelingking gadis kecil itu, dibalik jeruji gerbang dingin―"

"Hinata? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara lembut memasuki pendengarannya.

Hinata menoleh dengan perlahan, menuju arah suara itu. Sosok wanita dengan surai merah muda berdiri diambang pintu dengan raut khawatir. "Ibu!" Ino berteriak lalu terlonjak lalu berlari menuju wanita itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Aunt Hinata?" wanita itu menggendong Ino dan berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih memegang kepalanya.

"Ino tidak tahu, tadi Hinata mendongengkanku. Tapi tiba-tiba begitu," jelas Ino.

Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh Ino. "Sekarang sudah malam. Ayo tidur," wanita itu mengecup dahi anaknya. "Ibu mau menyembuhkan Aunty Hime dulu. Ya?"

"Baiklah. Semoga Hinata segera sembuh," Ino menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut tebal nan hangat.

Setelah Ino terlelap, wanita itu― Sakura menyentuh lengan Hinata. Memberikan tanda untuk segera keluar. Ketika pintu tertutup, Sakura menghela napas. "Apakah kepalamu semakin sakit?"

"Ini tidak apa, Sakura." Hinata mencoba meyakinkan.

Sakura menggiring Hinata duduk di sofa merah marun yang terletak dekat jendela lantai dua yang berhadapan dengan hutan cemara sana. "Apa kau kembali berusaha mengingat sesuatu?"

"Ya. Sedikit sekali yang kembali ku ingat."

"Perkembangan?"

"Ya."

"Sebuah manor lagi?"

"Dengan seseorang yang aku tunggu. Aku menunggunya dengan boneka beruang di tangan." Hinata meremas lengan Sakura. "Bukankah ini sebuah kemajuan?"

Sakura tersenyum miris melihatnya. Ia sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Sakura ingat hari itu, ketika ia dan keluarganya baru pindah rumah. Usianya ketika itu baru menginjak tujuh tahun, dan harus meninggalkan teman-temannya yang berada di Jepang. Dengan hati kesal ia berjalan menuju hutan cemara di belakang samping rumah. Sembari menendang nendang buah cemara. Ia mendengar nada dentingan kotak musik menggema dalam hutan. Dengan insting keingintahuannya yang besar, ia mengikuti nada tersebut.

Matanya melihat kotak musik berwarna cokelat terbuka disana. Disamping tubuh anak seusia dengannya, yang tergeletak dibawah pohon cemara dengan salju sedikit menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Sakura kira anak itu adalah peri salju, karena kulitnya yang pucat sama seperti salju. Dengan kecepatan lari yang diandalkannya itu, ia segera mencari kedua orangtuanya agar menyelamatkan anak salju itu.

Ketika itu ibunya berkata bahwa Sakura harus melindungi saudara barunya. Saudara baru yang hanya mengingat namanya saja.

"Tapi... jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Sakura memperingatkan, "aku tak mau kejadian itu terulang; ketika kau pingsan karena menahan rasa nyeri dikepala, mencoba mengingat sesuatu di masalalumu."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak akan. Sakura."

Sakura menatap kedua manik Hinata. Seakan mencari pembenaran disana. Kembali menghela napas panjang, ia tersenyum dan membalas remasan tangan Hinata. "Kau tahu Hinata... entah kenapa aku jadi merindukan kedua orangtua kita," ada jeda yang panjang disana. "Baiklah sekarang sudah larut malam, lebih baik kau tidur."

"Ya."

.

.

― _someone holds me safe and warm... In once upon a December._

Seorang anak perempuan dengan mantel dan topi bulu yang lusuh. Kepala boneka beruang yang terkulai di samping lengannya yang memeluk tubuh boneka, memperlihatkan busa yang mencuat disana-sini. Tangan dan jari-jemarinya yang makin membiru kedinginan. Ia menunggu anak itu keluar. 'Dia' pernah berjanji akan keluar bermain dengannya, jadi ia akan menunggu janji itu.

"Hey! Anak kecil. Pergilah dari sini," seorang penjaga dengan mantel bulu berwarna hijau tua mendekatinya dibalik gerbang. Kini anak perempuan itu harus mendongak menatap wajah penjaga itu. "Cepat pergi sebelum anjing penjaga mengejarmu."

Anak perempuan itu bergeming. Ia hanya jauh menatap kesamping penjaga― menuju sebuah jendela besar dalam manor itu. Tangannya semakin mendekap erat boneka beruang itu. mengacuhkan peringatan penjaga itu.

"Sudahlah Sui, biarkan saja anak itu. Jika kedinginan ia akan pergi dengan sendirinya." Ucap salah satu penjaga yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. kemudian mereka meninggalkan anak perempuan itu disana. Dibalik gerbang.

Namun perkataan mereka salah. Meski ia sudah kedinginan, anak perempuan itu masih menunggu. Anak perempuan dengan surai indigo pendek percaya dengan janji anak itu. Anak yang tinggal sendirian di dalam manor. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Tapi anak perempuan itu masih bersabar. Ia mampu menunggu berlama-lama karena terbiasa. Ia sudah terbiasa menunggu. Menunggu kedua orangtuanya yang tak kunjung menjemputnya pulang kerumah dari panti. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk tidak bersabar menunggu 'anak itu' keluar manor.

Sesekali ia mengeluarkan toples stainles kecil didalam saku robeknya, membuka tutup toples itu dan mengambil satu bulatan gula-gula berwarna merah muda. Mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Mengganjal perut yang berbunyi. Sesekali ia duduk menghadap manor. Ketika malam tiba ia baru pulang, tapi akan kembali lagi keesokan harinya. Masih memeluk janji dari anak itu.

Hari itu ia kembali dengan gaya pakaian yang sama, dengan boneka yang sama dan tempat berdiri yang sama. Namun kali ini ia tidak membawa gula-gula. Ia tidak diberi oleh pengasuh, karena kehabisan stok. Penjaga pun hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan acuh.

Matahari semakin turun, begitu pula salju dan ia harus pulang. Tetapi anak itu tidak kunjung datang meski sudah lima hari ia melakukan hal ini. Ia menghapus dengan kasar, air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar dengan lengan mantelnya. Ternyata anak itu sama saja dengan kedua orangtuanya. Kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya kepada boneka beruang tersebut. Ketika ia berbalik tanpa melihat arah manor, tiba-tiba jari kelingkingnya ditarik pelan seseorang. Dengan jemari hangat. Hanya menahan agar ia tidak pergi.

"Hinata..."

Suara lelaki khas anak kecil memanggil namanya ditengah deru angin. Hinata menoleh menatap jemarinya yang dipegang dari balik jeruji besi dingin.

―_Akhirnya ia menepati janji._

_._

_._

_._

―_Chapter one : Once upon a December.― End_

A/n : kembali dengan fict Drama kedua saya setelah _Will you be My Parents? (_promosi terselubung haha). Maaf untuk penempatan kalimat yg masih tersendat-sendat.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Review?


End file.
